


Save Alma!

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Ramza holds Alma as she clings to him. Ramza/Alma
Relationships: Alma Beoulve/Ramza Beoulve





	Save Alma!

Just messing around with pics again. Ramza protects a scared Alma as she clings to him.

(Ramza/Alma themes, per usual)

ALTERNATE:


End file.
